


On Your List

by Jazzy_AE



Series: Hiatus 2017 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OHFAT, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_AE/pseuds/Jazzy_AE
Summary: My version of Adrain torturing Oliver.





	On Your List

**Author's Note:**

> Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon week 17: Silver Lining
> 
> Okay, I wasn't going to write this for this week's prompt but I got stuck writing my other idea so maybe that will be next weeks.
> 
> Thanks to Maddie for the support especially this week while I had a bit of trouble, and Anna for being my beta.

~~_ Monster _ ~~

“You’re a Monster,” Adrian said, stalking towards Oliver.

~~_ Monster _ ~~

Faces lined the walls, all ghosts of his past.

The people he’d killed since he put on the hood.

The lives he’d ended as part of his crusade.

“Do you recognize them?” Adrian inquired.

~~_ Monster _ ~~

_ Monster? _

“The people you killed,” Adrian spat.

“I - I haven’t -,” Oliver gasped out.

“You haven’t what, Oliver? Because, last I checked, you killed since Damien Darhk. You killed those thugs when you were kidnapped as the mayor.”

“You broke your promise to Tommy,” Adrian whispered in Oliver’s ear, before grinning at Oliver again.

“Don’t you dare bring Tommy into this,” Oliver shouted.

“Why?” Adrian chuckled. “He’s dead because of you. He’s just another person who died for your sins.”

“Malcolm Merlyn killed his son,” he shouted. “He murdered Tommy!”

“No,” Adrian shouted, “Tommy died because of you. Why don’t I show you his pain?”

Adrian retreated a few steps to grab an arrow. “He was impaled here,” Adrian said as he gestured to Oliver’s lower sternum. “Wasn’t he?”

Oliver didn’t respond.

Adrian continued, “Tommy might not have been part of your crusade, but he knew who you are. What you are.”

~~_ Monster _ ~~

“You’re a murderer, Ollie.”

“No,” Oliver defended, “I stopped killing after Tommy.”

“How long was it before you killed The Count?” Adrian slowly smiled. He brought the arrowhead closer to Oliver’s body.

“He was going to hurt Felicity.”

“Felicity,” Adrian said, as he pierced Oliver’s skin. “How does she feel about this?” Adrian gestured to the faces on the wall, “About you, who you really are?” He pushed the arrow farther in before pulling out, letting the blood flow.

“What would she say if she were here?” Adrian let a smile take over his face as he removed something from his pocket.

It took Oliver a moment to recognize the glasses. “If you hurt her -”

“You’ll what?” Adrian spat, “Kill me? Because you can’t, Oliver.  _ Or _ you can, but then I’ll just be another person on your list.”

Oliver felt the hot, sticky liquid spill from his new wound as he sat up when Adrian left the room. 

_ You’re a murderer, _ Tommy’s lip curled.

_ Shado is dead because of you, _ Slade leered.

_ My daughter would be alive if it weren’t for you, _ Lance spat.

_ You’re a hero, Oliver, _ Felicity smiled.

~~_ Monster _ ~~

_ Hero _

~~_ Hero _ ~~

_ Monster _

He was a monster. He liked control. Killing gave him control, it gave him power.

Oliver heard her voice before he saw her.

“Ol - Oliver, I - I didn’t -, I couldn’t,” Felicity cried, reaching out for Oliver.

“Well, don’t we have a very special guest here,” Adrian said, pulling her back by her hair.

She had blood on the corner of her mouth and forehead, clearly telling him that Adrian hurt her.

“Ms. Smoak, I thought you had a message for Mr. Queen.” She didn’t say anything. “I told you what would happen.”

“Oliver, you -” she let out, gasping.

“What is he, Ms. Smoak?” Adrian screamed into her face.

“You’re a monster, Oliver,” she whispered, “a murderer.” Adrian let go of her golden hair, and she collapsed in a heap onto the floor. She was held up by her hands but was unable to meet Oliver’s eyes.

“So Oliver, do you have something you’d like to tell Ms. Smoak?” He walked towards him. “You didn’t kill because you had to, Oliver. So why did you?”A

He looked down as he whispered, “I wanted to kill.”

“What?” Adrian gasped.

Oliver pulled against the chains. “I wanted to,” He yelled, “and I like it.”

“Look at the silver lining, Oliver,” Adrian said, squatting down next to Felicity. “At least your partner didn’t need more prompting.” Felicity tried to move away, but Adrian grabbed her chin. Adrian stroked her cheek as he said, “To find out why you find her so...lovely.” Adrian walked out leaving the city’s old power couple in pieces.

“Oliver - Oliver, I didn’t mean it! Adrian- he,” she crawled over to him. “I couldn’t,” she let out a sob, “I wouldn’t let him touch me like that.”

She moved to release him from his shackles, but he moved away.

“But I did.” He looked up from the floor. “I meant what I said.”

“No, you told Adrian what he wanted to hear. But, Oliver, you are the bravest person I know, and anyone would tell Adrian  _ whatever _ he wanted to hear after a week. That doesn’t make it true.”

“Felicity, it is. How can you love me when you know that it’s true?” He let her undo the shackle, but he still didn’t look at her.

“ _ I love you _ because I know -  _ not _ Slade Wilson  _ or _ Adrian Chase - what kind of man you are. What kind I was going to  _ marry _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> jemmaacarters on tumblr


End file.
